Sodom
Sodom (ソドム, Sodomu) and Gomorrah (ゴモラ, Gomora) are the two gigantic King Bulls (sea horses in the most literal sense) owned by the Franky Family. Appearance Gomorrah is pink with red stripes and a green mane, while Sodom is yellow with a red mane. History Past According to Chopper's translations, they were found by the Franky Family in the stomach of a Sea King they were eating. Fortunately, they were too full to eat the sea bulls too. So Sodom and Gomorrah swore loyalty to Franky forever since he saved them from the Sea King.One Piece manga - Chapter 383, the King Bulls' past, translated by Chopper. Enies Lobby After the Franky Family asked if they could come with the Straw Hats to save Franky (to which Luffy told them to get on) they immediatly got Sodom and Gomorrah tied to a boat shaped like a House and then attached it to the Rocket Man afterwhich Sodom and Gommorah then kept swimming while the Rocket Man charged straght ahead untill Yokozuna (testing his strength) caused the train to go off course while also causing the Franky Family to become separated from them. They then by found one of the Puffing Toms cars drifting through towards them where Usopp (as his alter-ego Sogeking) and Sanji were after they were sepparated from the Sea Train. They then rejoined the Straw Hats. Unfortunately, Sodom is felled by a mortar shell (but tearfully begs the others, through Chopper's interpretation, to go on without him),One Piece manga - Chapter 383, Sodom falls. and Gomorrah is taken down soon afterward by cannon fire. However Gomorrah, fueled by memories of Franky taking him and Sodom in and looking out for the two, manages to summon up his last ounce of strength. Gomorrah recklessly began to hit a building and had claimed to be blind due to damaging his retina in the battle, as Chopper told the crew through his translation. Still however, he charges through the field and crashes through the Enies Lobby courthouse's courtyard before finally passing out from the pain.One Piece manga - Chapter 385, Gomorrah carries on and finally breaks through in one last effort. Without their assistance, the Franky family managed to make it as far as Enies Lobby's courthouse before being tied up by the Marines. The two were scooped up by Oimo and Kashi and joined the Straw Hat Pirates allies' rush to escape and were loaded onto the Puffing Tom and brought back to Water 7. Aftermath Two days after the destruction of Enies Lobby, they are now back on their "feet" and well enough to join the Straw Hat Pirates' victory party. Through Chopper's treatment, Gomorrah was able to regain his eyesight. Trivia * Their names are the same as the two cities Sodom and Gomorrah, which were famously corrupt. Both cities were destroyed by God in the Bible. * Also through the Bible, it is stated that the men of Sodom and Gomorrah were to be given punishment by angels. The punishment that was received was none other than the loss of vision (becoming blind) just as Gomorrah the king bull had become. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Franky Family Category:Animals Category:Grand Line Characters